Rojo Atardecer
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: El atardecer era su amigo, sobre todo cuando juraba proteger, lo aun no caído./ MadaIzu


**_Pareja: _**_MadaIzu. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Kishimoto. _

_….._

_La razón de esta historia es simple, resulta que hoy es el día del MadaIzu, así que a celebrar por ello, supongo, jajaja. _

* * *

><p><p>

**_Rojo Atardecer_**

* * *

><p><p>

Madara solía tener cierto impulso que no podía evitarse. Todas las tardes, cuando sus ojos sin premeditación alguna se fijaban en ese sol que se marchaba, cómo el paisaje se iba oscureciendo, para dar la bienvenida a la luna. Madara veía el atardecer todos los días, sin falta alguna, necesitaba hacerlo al menos por un segundo, y lo hacía en todo evento, en días malos, buenos, normales, cuando el aire se quedaba dentro de su garganta, al intentar no gritar y llamar la atención del enemigo, lo miraba con más detalle cuando se reunía con su clan, y lamentaba la pérdida de los caídos.

En esos días, solía quedarse sentado en algún lugar alto, con una intensión casi suicida al estar en los bordes, no se movía ni un poco, apenas pestañeaba, y no dejaba que nadie se acercara. No lo hacía, no quería hundir a nadie en su mundo, pero entonces vino alguien, que él conocía y trataba todos los días, uno de los pocos que aún no había perecido en batalla; Izuna. Él menor se sentaba a su lado, eso lo hacía de niño, se sentaba a una distancia cercana pero prudente, mientras lo imitaba, no hablaba, pero lo acompañaba, parecía tener la intención de averiguar la razón de ese pasatiempo, mas nunca preguntaba, y una vez el sol haya desaparecido totalmente, dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, y era bonito cuando los hoyuelos se mostraban simpáticos al mismo tiempo, y decía: "Nii-san, hay que volver a casa". Ese niño, era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía, era un refugio, a pesar de que nadie vería las cosas de esa forma. Solo Madara sabía cuan importante era ese pequeño.

…..

— No lo veas, — los ojos negros de Izuna se mostraban preocupados, y hacían contraste con el rojo del cielo, en ese momento sus orbes oscuras – no rojas, el sharingan era para otro momento, - se desviaron y lo vieron, también al cielo, a los dos. No quería pensarlos como un dúo, pero a veces lo hacía, a veces el sentimiento asustaba. — Sé lo que piensas cuando lo miras, Madara no es bueno ver siempre el atardecer.

El mayor de los hermanos hubiera querido hacerle caso, pero no quería mentir, - ahora no, no encontraba razón, - así que no dijo palabra. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el cielo, e intentaba mirar al mismo tiempo a su hermano. Eran un dúo, no quería que así lo fuera, era una idea despreciable. El atardecer era…

— Es muerte, la única razón por la que lo miras, es para recordar aquellos que se fueron. Nii-san, me estás preocupando.

Hubiera querido cambiar el tema, pero era llamativo seguir con el. Sonrió un poco, sin razón aparente, todo era confuso, solo Madara entendía. No dijo una frase que quería salir de sus labios, pero lo pensó, aún él no entendía, no lo hacía. Izuna, es por ti que se mira tanto al cielo, últimamente, era para prometerse nunca perderlo, no querer sentir la necesidad de mirar esa mezcla de colores sangrientos, antes de caer en las penumbras, para arrepentirse perder lo más querido. El último tesoro no podía ser arrebatado. No quería eso. Los atardeceres servían para pensar en la muerte, y en las promesas que nunca se dijeron… no se cumplieron.

Los ojos se estrecharon, y alargó su mano al contrario, y con esta tomó la cabeza de su hermano y la atrajo a él, esa sonrisa atípica seguía en sus labios, y era una sensación muy rara la que sentían… extraña, inaudita.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien.

— Pero…

— Estoy bien.

Izuna no le creía, y a ello frunció el seño haciéndose ver como el niño lindo que era, a pesar de todo, lo que Madara decía, era cierto, todo estaba bien. Estaban en guerra, sí, sus hermanos habían muerto, Izuna jamás conoció a su madre, ya que ella pereció el día del parto, cuando lo concibió, y su padre hace poco había caído, pero… quedaba Izuna, y el entre toda la inmundicia brillaba como si tratara de oro puro. Quería protegerlo, quería acogerlo, quería la paz para él. Quería tantas cosas, tenía tantos sueños. **Tenía**.

…..

— Estarás bien. — dijo por milésima vez, y nadie le creía, siquiera él.

Los ojos de Izuna se empañaban, y parecían perderse en la nada, su respiración se hacía cada vez más trabajosa, y la desesperación le ahogaba. No , él no, todos menos él. Lo peor es que siquiera tenía la visión lo suficientemente buena, como para remembrarlo por siempre, no quería olvidarlo, no quería que Izuna dejara solo un lugar un vacio, un recuerdo de muerte.

Izuna recostó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras caminaban a su escondite, y siquiera parecía poder aguantar el viaje. Un nudo se formaba en la garganta, y él, a pesar de ser un guerrero, nombrado como sanguinario, podía evitar sentirse así, tan perdido, tan angustiado, tan… _Izuna, no te mueras, por favor no lo hagas._

— Nii-san, no creo aguantar más, — reconoció en un susurro ahogado, con la vida escapándosele por los dedos.

Sin importar la mirada de los demás, él bajó a Izuna al suelo, y lo acobijó en su pecho, totalmente desesperado, y ahí frente a todos, se veía la decadencia de la élite. La respiración del menor, se hacía cada vez más tranquila, casi desaparecía, y era imperceptible. _No te vayas. _

— Izuna, cállate, así gastas energías, — demandó, con la voz más suave de lo que hubiera querido, no parecía un mando, mas bien, solo una petición, que quería ser disfrazada. — Tú, — señalo, a uno de los ninjas que se ocupaba de sanar a los heridos, no era muy bueno, pero era lo que había, — Has algo ahora, si Izuna se muere, te juro que…

— No tiene caso, Nii-san, deja de amenazarlo, yo sé que moriré, sé que piensas lo mismo que yo.

Puede ser, pero Madara prefería no creer lo que decía su intuición, y la experiencia. Cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas, y no desprestigiar su lugar como líder, podría haber una revuelta si no se aguantaba, pero era tan difícil, el nudo en la garganta era cada vez más grande, su estómago sentía la sensación de vacio. Sin premeditarlo, acarició el dulce rostro de su hermano, la cara bonita que venía viendo desde hace tanto, la única que quería ver, y cuidar de verdad, entre tantas.

— ¿Sabes?, — el menor, tomó un poco de aire, totalmente agotado, — siempre,… siempre quise estar a tu lado, de cualquier forma, como mero observante, o como un partícipe activo, — otra exhalación lastimera, — quiero hacerlo, y ahora… ahora que,… que siquiera podré observarte de verdad, Nii-san, — tomó un poco de aire, con sus últimas fuerzas, — toma mis ojos.

— No, no puedo hacerlo.

Pero no fue escuchado, Izuna estaba muy cansado como para hacerlo, sus ojos se cerraron, y quedaron sellados, pero con los labios aun temblorosos, cayendo totalmente en la inconsciencia, volvió a repetir. "Tómalos."

El mundo se caía, todo se derrumbó en un segundo. Se supone que debía protegerlo, era lo único que quería, y no pudo hacerlo. El mundo es una mierda, nada tenía sentido.

Izuna murió, en un atardecer, y cuando todo acabó, no había ni un rastro de sol. En la noche tampoco salió luna, todo se hundió en las penumbras.

…..

Madara no tenía a nadie a quien hacerle promesas mudas, solo metas que conseguir, pero eran cosas solo de él, de nadie más. Ya no veía atardeceres, porque ya no le encontraba sentido, solo era ver sus errores, ver lo perdido, una y otra vez, y no encontrarle sentido.

Intento establecer su alma, proteger a los que quedaban dentro de su clan, haciendo un trato con los Senju, no creía estar tan equivocado, Hashirama era un buen tipo, por más que el hombre fuera un idiota. Hashirama era su amigo, el amigo de infancia que no dejaron que conociera del todo. Hashirama cometió el fallo de un día llamarlo "hermano," Tobirama, cometió el error de no haberse suicidado, porque él merecía morir. Y así comenzó la búsqueda de otro camino, de otro rumbo, fuera de esos confines, y sueño infantil de antaño.

Un día, se despertó en la madrugada, y encontró un nuevo tipo de paisaje, y juro haber visto, a Izuna justo a su lado, o estaba loco, y era una ilusión de su melancólica mente. Quiso alcanzarlo, tocarlo, pero no pudo, la ilusión dada era solo espejismo, no era como el tsukuyomi, donde todo parece real y tangible, y después de pensar en eso sonrió. Ya había encontrado una vía para proseguir.

* * *

><p><p>

_Fue corto, y triste, y… me pregunto del día en que haga algo rosa con ellos… bueno, la pregunta supongo algún día se responderá – no creo que eso suceda, - en fin, les gusto?, les desagrado?, si son tan amables, comenten. _


End file.
